Marie
|-|Marie = |-|Marie and Zarathustra = |-|Kajiri Kamui Kagura: Throne archieve = Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Marguerite Breuil, generally referred to as "Marie", Tasogare, Guillotine Princess Origin: Dies Irae, Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Female Age: 17 at the time of death | Transcends the concept of time in her god state Classification: Hado deity, Anenerbe of Zarathustra, Dai Go Ten (Fifth Heaven), the universe, the object of the Karl Kraft worship, Goddess of Rinne-Tensei Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 10), Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Acausality, Information Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Full Omnipresence in her own territory) Attack Potency: Hyperverse level+ (To even the weakest Hadou God with 1 Taikyoku, a hyperdimensional object such as the Throne is nothing more than a tool. The source of her power, Taikyoku, is responsible for the existence of all reality, including dimensional space itself. Additionally, Marie at her strongest has a Taikyoku value of 90, making her one of the strongest possible Hadou Gods) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in her own territory Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Hyperversal+ Durability: Hyperverse level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Her Law is peace-oriented and by extension isn’t suited for combat (Albeit she’s still capable of offensive abilities, as shown when Hajun’s copy of her could use the Guillotine). Holding too many gods will make her form become "saturated". Notable Attacks/Techniques: Taikyoku / Taiji (Atziluth) - the beginning of all things great (initial) margin, higher principle, the beginning of all beginnings (the principle of covering all potential entities, including space and time, to release the forces of yin and yang. All who have reached Atziluth have Taikyoku. Atziluth is the emanation of the spirit which goes beyond the logical framework, representing a cosmic law, which repaints the reality for themselves, in accordance with the desire of the essence, bypassing any obstacles because Atziluth is primary in relation to any form of existence, revealing a primary light " The Creator Himself accomplishes everything, and everything that happens in it - it's just his actions. " *Atman - Atman is eternal, unchanging spiritual essence, which determines the strength of the spiritual power of the spirit, and thus force him Taikyoku. Only from this indicator it depends on the power of the essence, as the scale of their presentation abilities no matter what no effect. Atman, in principle, can not be adequately captured by the verbal knowledge and logic, it does not work the principle that more complex and powerful in terms of logic might be stronger in reality. *Transcendence - beings who reached Taikyoku are transcendent in relation to any form of existence, Manipulation of information, Transdualnost, Manipulating time as a in itself, regardless of its complexity , all of their limits, it is even more powerful Taikyoku users, as well as the full-unlimited . *Paramount - Taikyoku is the origin of all things and phenomena, so, regardless of the impact created in, tangible, intangible, spiritual, mental, logical, verbal form, nothing can affect them, and how you can not resist their influence, to oppose the law, required to possess an equivalent concept that allows one to enter the playing field with the user Atziluth. *Universe - everyone who has reached Atziluth is walking the universe; atoms, spirits, planets, stars, the concept of existence, non-existence of all this is the all-encompassing divine reality, each of which is Hadou / Gudou god / Legionnaire. a drop of their blood weighs as much as the heavenly bodies. The very size thus does not depend on the physical dimensions , a little to the physical point of view the universe there is a more powerful Atman, will actually be much "deeper and longer" than the creatures, the universe is physically larger to an arbitrary (any) number of times. *Hadou God - the state of the Royal Path, the spirit that tends to a constant, unlimited expansion, no matter how great or small was not the world Hadou flood the whole thing. Because of this, before the fifth heaven two Hadou Gods could not co-exist, as they would devour one another until only one them is left alive. *Kamunagra - Atziluth Projection. Something like Stand. It embodies the nature of the God, but inside is a different universe. **The Kamunagra of Marie takes the form of an cherubim, an angel with the head of an eagle, a bull and a lion. Guillotine curse- The curse of the guillotine is the inborn curse of Marguerite. Because of it no living entity can come into physical contact with her and can not be her companion in life. This curse cuts off any life that is approaching Marguerite. As a Hadou type, this curse can even instantly kill the metaverse. This is exactly the way Karl Kraft wanted to meet his end, after he placed Marie on the Throne. Amantes Amentes - Omnia Vincit Amor: The manifestation of Marie’s Law, also known as the law of eternal love, the law of reincarnation and the Cycle of Samsara. This is the law of the god of the fifth heaven in the series which gave the fanchise it's name 座 万象 万象 (shinza banshou, the universe of the dwelling of the gods) - the Twilight Goddess. Her manifested desires are "I want to love and embrace all" and "I want all people to become happy someday". Tragedies and conflicts in the human world are not erased, but through the overcoming of such obstacles, the dwelling of the past is distorted under the influence of the present. Therefore, the cycle of samsara as preaches: "Do not give up and be happy", respecting human freedom, whatever the person and his life; Without distinction, accepts both the righteous and the villains. "Even if it is difficult now, someday, there will necessarily be a bright band" - this is the law. It causes people to feel the loving embrace of the world and are motivated to live and seek to become happy - if not now, then in the next life, making a promise in the ever-spinning wheel of samsara: "One day happy times will come" Since people are free and evolving, culture is also rapidly moving forward in this world. The "reset" of culture, as in the "World of Hell" or "Eternal Repeat," does not exist anymore, therefore it's progress is unstoppable; There is a possibility that someday it will surpass the culture that created the Throne. *'Mandala' - Scope of God's government, his world, his body. Mandala becomes an absolute law, which has priority over the laws of physics, logic, rules the universe of universes and all the worlds. It imposes his own rules and "repaints the entire canvas" with it. It creates anything, even impossible things from any point of view of the event and it will work according to the rules Hadou God. *'Reincarnation' - Marie's world allows reincarnation. Although reincarnating with pure memory will not reverse the whole course of the past one is always moving forward on the path traversed in a past life, and can explore new life paths and opportunities. This is a spiral: since there is a way, passed earlier, there is also a way before you. Therefore, anyone can follow this path to make his wish come true. It's not just life and the forward movement of the " Eternal Recurence " era, not just a promise of happiness, but a principle that allows people to grow up. *'Symbiosis' - This law has also the most unique action in history: it is not aggressive, while other flows and great limits are arrogant and require submission, therefore allowing Hadou Gods to coexist, rather than battle each other forever. The world created world will flows not only by the will of their God, but can be changed by other god's. As a result, the Twilight Goddess, the Serpent of Mercury, Golden Beast and the Eternal Moment are at limited in their influence. Even if a new hegemon god is born, he can co-exist with the Twilight Goddess, as long as he doesn't activly fight her. Therefore, if a new God is born, there will be no change in the abode, if an evil God is born, then the alliance of the gods-hegemons will stand up to him, so the position of the gods of the abode is stable. But this hegemony is easily destroyed by a monster from another dimension - the god of the sixth heaven, Hajun. At the behest of wicked irony, the symbiosis of the hegemonic gods turns into their fetters. Chant Touching with my hands will behead anyone. Thus, I can neither love nor be loved. Oh, just how sinful I must be, to be deserving of such punishment. That is why I wish for it. The hope that lies at the end of the afterlife Because, it must be the light that shines upon everyone far and wide. Let us watch over the birth of every new life for all Eternity. Because I will hold everyone in my embrace Rinne――Tensei Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Category:Kami Sama Series Category:Tier 1 Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Probability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Magic User Category:Conceptual Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Void Users Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Anime Characters